finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage:Final Fantasy
|- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Hauptteile |- |I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X - XI - XII - XIII - XIV - XV |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !FFVII-Ableger |- |Compilation of Final Fantasy VII - Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode: Final Fantasy VII - Final Fantasy VII Remake - Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding - Final Fantasy VII: G-Bike |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Ivalice |- |Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings - Final Fantasy Tactics - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift - Final Fantasy Tactics S - Crystal Defenders - Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm - Vagrant Story - Dive II Hunt: Sorbet's Great Adventure |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Fabula Nova Crystallis |- |Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Final Fantasy Type-0 (HD) - Final Fantasy Agito |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Chocobo-Serie |- |Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon - Chocobo's Dungeon 2 - Chocobo Racing - Chocobo Racing 3D - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha - Dice de Chocobo - Chocobo Stallion - Hataraku Chocobo |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles-Serie |- |Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Final Fantasy XI-Erweiterungen |- |Rise of the Zilart - Chains of Promathia - Treasures of Aht Urhgan - Die Flügel der Göttin - Kristalline Erinnerungen - Mooglepiez im Mooglekiez - Das Schisma der Shantotto - Verbotene Welt Abyssea - Im Herzen Abysseas - Irrgärten Abysseas - Im Banne Adoulins |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Final Fantasy XIV-Erweiterungen |- |A Realm Reborn - Heavensward - Stormblood |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Final Fantasy XV-Universum |- |Episode Duscade - A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV - Justice Monsters Five - King's Knight - A New Empire |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Kollektionen |- |I-II - Collection - Anthology - Chronicles - Origins - Dawn of Souls - Chocobo Collection - Final Fantasy XI Premium-Edition - Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary - Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection - Final Fantasy XI Premium-Edition: Abyssea-Ausgabe - Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary - Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Bravely Default |- |Bravely Default - Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect - Bravely Second |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Prequels, Nachfolger, Ableger & Verwandte Titel |- |Dissidia - Dissidia 012 - Dissidia Final Fantasy (Arcade) - Dissidia Opera Omnia - Dissidia NT - Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- - Final Fantasy IV: The After Years - Final Fantasy X-2 - Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light - Mystic Quest - Mystic Quest Legend - Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring - Bahamut Lagoon - Blood of Bahamut - The Final Fantasy Legend - Final Fantasy Legend II - Final Fantasy Legend III - Theatrhythm Final Fantasy - Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call - Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade - Final Fantasy Dimensions - Final Fantasy All the Bravest - Final Fantasy Explorers - Final Fantasy Record Keeper - Final Fantasy Brave Exvius - Final Fantasy Trading Card Game - Pictlogica Final Fantasy - Mobius Final Fantasy - World of Final Fantasy |- style="background:#e3dfb6" !Filme und Bücher |- |Advent Children - Die Mächte in dir - Legend of the Crystals - Last Order: Final Fantasy VII - Der Blick nach vorn - Final Fantasy Unlimited - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV |}